


This Is the End

by cheesecakestripper



Series: Jophiel/Sam Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesecakestripper/pseuds/cheesecakestripper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the angels fall, who will be there to comfort the unspoken archangel Jophiel?</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So for this story, I wanted to feature the unmentioned lady archangel Jophiel. Here's her bio: http://angels.about.com/od/AngelsReligiousTexts/p/Meet-The-Archangel-Jophiel.htm
> 
> I was thinking season 9 beginning. And it's just a short one shot, so please don't judge too hard.

Sam Winchester jerked and looked up at the sky. His brother Dean was clutching at his arm. Together they watched Heaven fall apart. Angels falling, wings burning, grace dissapearing. They both stood up and watched in horror, as their world came crashing down right in front of their eyes. Sam heared a faint cry of pain. He looked to his right and saw a women clutching her chest as it glowed white. There were emply slits in her back with a few golden feathers sticking out. He then ran over to her and tried to hold her up. Sam instead rested her against his chest. Deam quickly followed his younger brother. She cried out in agony once more. "Hey,hey-it's okay, we got you," Sam comforted her. The woman was wearing a grey business pantsuit and a white ruffled top. Her hair was in a low ponytail with her bangs resting at the right side of her head. She cried out once more. "T-thank you," she muttered, "I am Jophiel, archangel of God." "I'm Sam, and this is my brother Dean," Sam annouced. Jophiel winced as pain shot through her body again. "I c-can't feel my wings!!" she screamed. Sam took her hand in his and laid Jophiel's head against his chest. "It hurts so much.." Jophiel mummbled. "Shh, I know, it's okay, I got you Jophel," Sam cooed. He began to quietly sing,  
  
 _Carry on my wayward son,_

_there'll be peace then you are done._

_Lay your weary head to rest,_

_don't you cry no more._

Jophiel quieted down shortly after Sam finished singing the song. She fell asleep to the hum of his chest. Dean looked at his brother with a smug grin. Sam gave Dean an annoyed expression in return. About an hour later when Jophiel awoke in the Batcave, she stared at Sam with a heart-warming smile. "Thank you Sam, you helped me when I was in one of my most vulnerable moments. I can show you nothing less than  gratitude and honor. I do not know what to expect of Heaven now. I didn't think Metatron would go this far." "Yeah, neither did we," Sam replied, "You can, you know, stay here if you like, since you're human now." Dean leaned against the wall and listened in on his baby brother's conversation. "I suppose so, I don't wish to be a burden," Jo replied. "Oh no, you wouldn't be a burden at all!" Sam assured her. "Well, then yes. I'd be more than happy to." In the next three hours, Sam and Dean went shopping for supplies-clothes, dental hygene tools, food-for Jophiel and Castiel, since they were learning to be human. Jo slept the rest of the night in Sam's bed. He took the couch instead. Hopefully, Jo would understand his demon blood problem, and see past that and only see him, the lonely soul he truly was.  _  
_


End file.
